


Extra Workout

by rachel_exe



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gym Sex, M/M, Personal Trainer Geralt, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_exe/pseuds/rachel_exe
Summary: Working out is good and all, but this is the main reason why Jaskier goes to his boyfriend’s workplace. There is something thrilling and arousing about fucking there after everyone has left and they have the place all for themselves, and he knows Geralt feels the excitement too.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 311





	Extra Workout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bean_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bean_writes/gifts).



> Hi! This is a smutty sequel to [ this ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094682) fic, but it can be read as a stand alone too, and it's a little something I wrote for my best friend [ Bean ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bean_writes/pseuds/Bean_writes), the prequel was a present for you so it made sense to gift this to you as well, also as a way to wish you good luck on your future exams!! <33

Jaskier’s muscles are yet again sore, shaking as he lifts another weight, but also stronger and more evident, the outline of their shape clear under his T-shirt. He has gotten quite fit during this past month; with the right motivation he’s up for any kind of challenge, so he’s been a regular visitor of the local gym for long enough to be able to show off the results. Not that he needs this excuse to work out anymore, but he still enjoys wearing some tight leggings or revealing shorts and tormenting his boyfriend at work.

Call this revenge for all the squats he had to do before Geralt got the clue, or simply eagerness to spend some time with his lover after work, whatever it is, he goes to the gym almost every day half an hour before the place closes and spends the evening there. 

Today is no different, and even if Geralt is keeping an eye on the only other person there, he still gives his best and flexes his biceps to lift the weights while keeping his breathing as regular as possible. He’s in a room by himself, the one Geralt generally uses for his personal sessions, but his boyfriend’s schedule is clear for the day, so Jaskier can work out in peace, grunting as much as he wants without anyone judging him, which is one of the many perks of working out when the gym is about to close. 

He can feel a bead of sweat roll down his temple, and his muscles burn for the effort. Only a bit longer and he’s done with this sequence. He breathes out while lifting the weight and is about to put it down when the door to the little room opens. He sees Geralt reflected in the mirrored wall in front of him, and he smirks to himself, continuing the exercise even if he’s technically done. 

“How’s it going?” the personal trainer asks, walking up to him. 

“Perfectly fine,” Jaskier replies as he flexes his arm again. “I’ve already mastered this.” 

“Spread your legs a bit more.” Geralt taps on Jaskier’s thigh. 

A smirk morphs Jaskier’s lips. “Already so bold?” 

Geralt blankly stares at him before walking in front of him. He doesn’t say anything, just looks at Jaskier’s form, adjusting his position a bit here and there. He rarely replies to Jaskier’s flirting while he’s working, Jaskier doesn’t really get why, but that just makes teasing him all the more fun. He likes stirring him up with little comments or sensual movements, watch as he tries to keep his cool, and then use all that pent up tension once his shift ends. 

“The other guy should be done by now, I’m going to check on him,” Geralt says, eyes going up Jaskier’s thighs. “I’ll be right back.” 

“I’ll be waiting,” Jaskier winks, but Geralt keeps his straight face as always, only the tip of his tongue running on his lips gives away that he might be about to send the other client home. 

Once he’s alone in the room again, Jaskier puts the weights in their racks and takes a sip from his water bottle. He wipes the sweat off his forehead, breath still a bit laboured and arms almost like jelly. He sits down for a minute to let his body rest before picking up one of the tools with the handle and using that to so some squats. 

He positions himself in front of the mirror again, legs spread apart and back straight and then slowly moves down. When the weight hits the floor, he stands up again, repeating the movement a few times before taking a small break. His thighs are feeling the exercise, and he shakes his legs to help the muscles recover, but the trick he uses doesn’t work for long, and when he goes back to repeating the exercise, his thighs burn as much as before. 

He keeps the movement up, though, and after a few minutes, the door opens again, fuelling his motivation. He only glances at Geralt while he bends down again, ass sticking out more than necessary, but he knows his boyfriend is keeping a close eye on him. He can feel his gaze on his back sending shivers through his body, and when he looks in the mirror, the reflection proves him right. 

Geralt is closely inspecting his position, scanning his body up and down as he stops behind him. Jaskier pretends not to see him, and when the weight hits the floor again, he slowly stands up. 

“Keep your back straight,” Geralt says. “And use your hips more.” 

As if to demonstrate, he holds Jaskier’s waist and guides him up and down again. His fingers are like a sparkle on Jaskier’s skin, setting it ablaze every time they dig into it. He muffles a groan and takes a deep breath, but the air catches in his throat when Geralt moves closer to him, so near that he can feel him on his behind. He bites his lips and squats down, but once he stands up again, he clearly feels Geralt’s cock on his ass, and it drives every other thought away from him. 

“I think I’ve worked out enough for today,” he says, voice hoarser than he realised. 

“But we’ve just started.” Geralt slips his fingers under Jaskier’s T-shirt while his nose brushes up his neck. 

“We could change exercise,” Jaskier replies, eyelids droopy while he cocks his head. 

Geralt hums and his hand ghosts down Jaskier’s arm until he reaches the weight and takes it away from him, throwing it on the mattress near them. 

“I might be able to arrange that.” 

His breath tickles Jaskier’s ear, goosebumps covering his skin. Jaskier presses his ass against Geralt, and this time his boyfriend doesn’t hold back, instead he grinds on him, tongue darting out to lick his earlobe. Jaskier whines and lifts his arm to bury his hand in Geralt’s hair behind him. 

“Geralt.” 

Geralt hums again, but it’s more of a growl now and he bucks his hips forward once more, successfully eliciting a moan from Jaskier. His grip is stronger and his cock harder, feeling so good and yet so teasing on Jaskier. It makes his boyfriend’s legs weak and his body heat up even more with a fiery desire that has been bubbling inside him ever since he stepped foot into the gym. Working out is good and all, but this is the main reason why Jaskier goes to his boyfriend’s workplace. There is something thrilling and arousing about fucking there after everyone has left and they have the place all for themselves, and Geralt feels the excitement too. 

He bites Jaskier’s neck, hands slipping inside his shorts to tease him just enough to stir him up even more before pulling back. Jaskier wants to protest, but his groan turns into a yelp when Geralt picks him up and carries him outside the little room. His lips are immediately on Geralt’s, and they sloppily kiss as the personal trainer walks into the changing room and presses Jaskier against one of the lockers with a metallic thump. 

His strength has turned Jaskier on since day one, and as he wraps his legs around Geralt’s waist he can’t help but roam his back and biceps, feeling the powerful muscles under his fingertips. His cock twitches for the arousal and his tongue gets hungrier, gliding on Geralt’s with more need and desire, an urgent touch that conveys his desperation. He twists Geralt’s hair and pulls it until finally Geralt grinds his hard-on on him again, and the little willpower Jaskier has left completely vanishes. 

He breaks their kiss and wiggles out of Geralt’s embrace to go to his bag and retrieve condoms and lube, two of the basic objects he now regularly takes to the gym. 

“I think I’m ready for a few more squats now,” he says, shoving them in Geralt’s hands. 

“We’ll see about that,” Geralt replies, but if he wanted to sound calm and collected, his strained voice betrays him as well as his blown wide eyes. 

Jaskier kisses him again, unable to hold back, and Geralt guides him down on his lap while he sits on one of the benches in the room. One of his hands immediately caresses up Jaskier’s thigh, sliding under the hem of his shorts and teasing his cock. Jaskier groans into the kiss, bucking his hips forward and bumping into Geralt’s erection. His lover moans at the movement, and he pulls his hand away only to immediately open the bottle of lube. 

He’s back on Jaskier mere seconds after, and this time his hand digs down the back of Jaskier’s shorts, wet fingers circling his entrance. Jaskier has to pull away to breathe, and he holds onto Geralt’s neck while his boyfriend plunges inside. He gasps, hole clenching around the finger while more desire runs through his veins. There’s already a darker stain on the front of his training gear, and he’s sucking Geralt in every time he thrusts inside, body honestly responding to him. 

He pants in Geralt’s ear, moaning his name when he adds a second finger and digging his nails into his shoulders. Geralt’s other hand pulls down Jaskier’s shorts to free his cock while his mouth drinks up his moans. He starts stoking him painfully slowly, thumbing the head and moving down the length, grip not tight enough to give Jaskier some kind of relief. He still works him open with meticulous movements, plunging deep inside him and searching for Jaskier’s sweet spot. 

When he finds it, Jaskier’s body is shaken by a bolt of electricity. He moans out loud, saliva glistening on his lips and cock twitching, precum oozing from it. He’s already so close it would take him only a few more strokes before coming, but he stops Geralt’s hand. 

“I need something bigger,” he breathes out. 

He doesn’t give Geralt the time to reply before removing his lover’s T-shirt and pushing him down on the bench while he stands up, throwing his own shorts and underwear in a corner of the room. Geralt has a feral light in his eyes, one of hunger and desire. It looks good on him, way better than the straight face he always has, it lets Jaskier see his real side, makes him understand what he truly wants, what they both want. 

He smirks while he lowers Geralt’s sweatpants, cock bouncing free in front of him. He opens the wrapper in his hand and rolls the condom on it, pouring more lube and stroking it a few times. Geralt squints his eyes and his thighs tense, but only a little grunt comes from him, not nearly close to what Jaskier wants to hear. 

Jaskier settles on top of him, rutting his ass against his cock while biting his lips. He momentarily closes his eyes and basks in the thrill of the anticipation, but tonight isn’t the time to take it slow, so he stands up and lines himself up with Geralt’s length. Geralt digs his fingers in his hips and grits his teeth as Jaskier takes him in. His hole clenches around the head immediately, stretch already driving his eyes back into his skull, but he keeps pushing down. 

As he takes more of Geralt, his thighs start to shake, and he has to lean on Geralt’s toned chest for leverage. He’s so full, so stretched out that he can barely breathe. He pants and whimpers as he gets used to the engulfing sensation, but it feels so good he only takes a few seconds of respite before moving. Geralt is holding his hips in a strong grip, so tight it almost hurts. He’s struggling to keep it together too, his cold facade is rapidly falling, and his chest is heaving irregularly as Jaskier rolls his hips. 

Louder moans are soon filling the room, Jaskier can’t keep them in while he fucks himself on Geralt’s cock. He doesn’t even want to, if it were up to him, he’d let everyone know how good his boyfriend feels, but there’s no one around, just the two of them for an extra work out after closing time. 

He quickly finds a steady and fast rhythm, standing up before pushing back down, taking Geralt in deep every time. He cries out his lover’s name in between groans, and Geralt replies with soft grunts of his own that, however, are anything but calm. He’s bucking his hips to meet Jaskier, face scrunched up and hair sticking to his forehead. His bun has come loose and now all his white locks are sprayed on the bench, messy and untamed. 

“Geralt,” Jaskier moans, pushing back down. 

Geralt groans again before thrusting into him, so close to hitting Jaskier’s prostate the anticipation almost drives Jaskier insane. His thighs are burning for the effort and his arms are shaking on Geralt’s chest, but he doesn’t stop, his cock is too hard and he’s already too close to take a breather now. He bounces on Geralt with a different angle, and when he finally hits his sweet spot, he throws his head backwards, a high-pitched moan leaving his lips. 

“Fuck,” Geralt mutters before his movements get faster, and he meets Jaskier’s thrusts, pounding into the same place over and over. 

“Shit, I-I’m close,” Jaskier pants. 

He fucks himself faster on Geralt, legs about to giving in for the effort, but the way he’s able to hit deep inside him feels so good his whole body is quivering with pleasure. He starts stroking himself in time with Geralt’s thrusts, cock wet with precum and in mere seconds he’s coming all over Geralt’s chest. A few spurts of his come land on Geralt’s chin, but the man doesn’t care as with a final thrust he trips over the edge too. 

Jaskier’s legs are like jelly and he can barely stand up afterwards. He slumps on Geralt while his hole twitches again before Geralt’s soft cock leaves him. He’s out of breath and too tired to even think about standing up, so he simply lies there, listening to Geralt’s own uneven breathing. 

With the last drops of energy he has left he says, “See? All the squats I did came in handy today.” 

Ear pressed on Geralt’s chest, Jaskier hears his chuckle even more clearly. 

“That’s why I always insist on you doing them,” his boyfriend replies. 

“I knew it.” 

Jaskier raises his head with a smirk, but when he sees Geralt’s soft smile, his own mouth morphs into a similar gesture before kissing him. 

“Let’s get into the shower,” Geralt says when their lips part. 

He sits up with Jaskier in his arms, but as soon as he stands, he loses his balance for a second. 

“Was I this good?” Jaskier smirks. 

“All thanks to my training,” Geralt replies, starting to walk. 

Jaskier chuckles and kisses him again. “Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Toss a comment to your writer :)  
> [ Tumblr ](https://geraskier-hell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
